Eosinophils contribute to airway inflammation by release of inflammatory mediators and generation of proinflammatory cytokines. For eosinophils to achieve optimal inflammatory activity, they undergo upregulation as they migrate from the circulation to the airway. The goal of this project is to obtain airway eosinophils which have been attracted to the lung after antigen challenge and evaluate the cellular consequences of this response and the molecular mechanisms.